The instant invention relates to the recycling of metals. Specifically, the reverse vending machine of the instant invention is constructed to recycle aluminum containers, primarily in those areas which do not have "bottle-bill" laws requiring mandatory redemption of beverage containers.
The recycling of used metal containers, specifically aluminum containers, has been repeatedly demonstrated to save approximately two-thirds the cost of raw materails for making such containers. Although many volunteer efforts are in place, and although many commercial recycling enterprises are in operation, the bulk of recyclable aluminum still remains unrecycled. This situation is the result of the absence of a labor-efficient means for recycling aluminum. Known recycling methods are labor intensive.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a machine for efficiently disposing of aluminum containers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine for disposing efficiently of aluminum containers which are non-redeemable, i.e., not part of a "bottle-bill" system.
Another object is to provide a machine for automatically counting recyclable beverage containers.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a machine for crushing the containers so counted.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a machine for rejecting and disposing of unacceptable containers.
A further object is to provide a machine for printing a receipt representative of the number of acceptable containers deposited in the machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a machine for recycling containers, which machine does not require frequent intervention of human labor.
Still a further object is to provide a machine for recycling aluminum containers, which machine is easy and cost effective to manufacture, and which occupies little space in a retail outlet or other location.
The reverse vending machine of the instant invention provides means for separating, counting and crushing beverage containers of a predetermined size range and includes an in-feed station for receiving multiple, disarrayed containers, an on-load station, and an in-feed conveyor operable to transport multiple, disarrayed containers from the in-feed station to the on-load station. A separator/conveyor is provided for separating, singularly, a container from the disarrayed containers and for transporting a container so separated from the on-load station to the off-load station. Interposed the on-load station and the off-load station are unacceptable container rejection devices, and a counter for counting acceptable containers. A crusher is located adjacent the off-load station for crushing containers. A receipt printer is provided for printing a receipt indicating the number of containers counted by the counter. A control system coordinates machine operating cycles.